Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge control circuit, a charge circuit, and a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
A charge circuit that charges a battery (secondary battery) such as a lithium-ion battery generally operates in a constant current mode in which the battery is charged with the constant current or in a constant voltage mode in which the battery is charged with the constant voltage (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-284585).
Incidentally, some charge circuits generate the constant voltage to drive a load (e.g., a microcomputer, etc.) connected to an output terminal of the charge circuit even in a state where the battery is not connected to the charge circuit. When the battery having room for charging, that is to say, the battery whose battery voltage is lowered, is connected to the output terminal of such a charge circuit, an overcurrent flows from an input side of the charge circuit to the battery.